There are many instances wherein it is highly desirable that a disposable hypodermic syringe be capable of only a single use. This occurs many times in hospitals or other areas of medical treatment. While great efforts are made to keep disposable hypodermic syringes from being acquired by drug addicts, such efforts are not always successful. Therefore, a single use disposable hypodermic syringe would at least be helpful in preventing the spread of diseases between such drug addicts. The present concern relative to the spread of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome, commonly called AIDS, reaffirms the need for a single use disposable hypodermic syringe. A problem that exists particularly in relation to drug addicts is that the means associated with the disposable hypodermic syringe for permitting only a single use must be of a nature that the function thereof cannot be readily removed by the drug addict. Applicant has provided such a single use disposable hypodermic syringe.